


How to be a dad

by Coffee_addict_2006



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_addict_2006/pseuds/Coffee_addict_2006
Summary: Tim Drake and Marinette Dupain Cheng both meet each other at a bar in Gotham which leads to other stuff.They both agree to leave it at as a one night stand but what if she gets pregnant?What happens next?
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette Dupain Cheng was a very beautiful person. She was admired and loved by all in her junior years. Even Chloe admired her even if she bullied her. She had a perfect life. Two parents who loved her, a lot of friends who she thought would stay with her for life, happiness and a wonderful boy to have a crush on.

All of that changed one day when a psychopath called Lila Rossi came to her school. She turned her friends and parents against her. The only people who stayed by her side were Kagami, Luka, Chloe, Nino, Kim, Max and Alix. Her parents hated her and kept giving her the silent treatment because they all believed a liar over her. Her! Their own daughter. She refused to think about the betrayal and kept moving on with her life. For every friend she lost she made a new one. She resigned from being a class president and thrived in the fashion industry due to her newly found recognition through Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, Audrey Bourgeois and main other celebrities. She also helped her friends Kagami, Luka, Nino and Chloe get together. She found out that she had a passion for detective work and decided to give it a try. What happens when she gets situated in Gotham and meets a coffee addicted CEO?


	2. Chapter 2

“Why did you guys even come to Gotham in the first place?” said Marinette. “To stop you from getting killed, to have some fun and just experience Gotham as it is.” said Chloe from the bathroom. “That and we want to have some quality couple time without any disturbances in Paris”, Nino chimes in. “Eww” said Marinette with disgust clearly written on her face. “Just do not mess up anything with anything or I will myself kill you all”. “Chill Socks, we won’t mess up anything except your bed and your bathroom perhaps.” Chloe smirks. “I may have to make the executive decision to ban you from my house and please keep your sexual activities away from my innocent poor furniture and house and gotta go to work. See ya’”. Marinette interjects and runs away from the house. 

She walks on the roads of Gotham, looking at a couple and feeling sad because she didn’t have that kind of love in her life. She quickly reaches the GCPD quarters and runs into teo men with black hair and blue eyes. “Damn the younger one with the coffee cup is kind of hot.” She thinks to herself blushes and apologizes quickly so that her blush isn’t seen.

“Hi, I am looking for Commissioner Gordon. Could you show me to his office?” She asks a random officer coming out. Detective Mckenna she realizes when she reads the name tag.  
“Sure, You new here?” Detective Mckenna asks her. Marinette simply nods.

“Just right around the corner sweetie.” “Thank you” Marinette says shyly and runs walks to the door where she coincidentally just collided with the guy she thought was hot. Why was the world against her today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fanfic I will make Marinette as the true black cat miraculous holder and Tim as the ladybug miraculous user.


	3. chapter 3

Dick’s POV

When Commissioner Gordon told him that he would be working with a very young officer he expected an officer who would not help him and take all the credit. And the cherry on top of the cake was that he was stuck with babysitting Tim as Alfred had finally taken the day off. What he was not expecting was a young girl running into them and Tim with lovesick eyes. 

‘Well this day might be better than expected and I might also have to play matchmaker for my younger brother’, He thought to himself.

“Sooo, what was your opinion of the girl you were staring at”, Dick asked Tim. Tim blushed furiously and said, “Shut up, I do not like that girl.”

“I didn’t say you have to like her now did I”, Dick waggled his eyebrows and before Tim could hit said “Come on let’s go to my office”.

What he also did not expect was seeing the same girl collide and fall on top of Tim and seeing both of them blushing furiously was worth getting murdered today.

‘Oh, my gods, Tim was so whipped’, he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette’s POV

Shit, shit, shit. This was not supposed to turn out this way. She was not supposed to be looking at the most beautiful pair of silvery blue eyes. She also did not expect to see the same pair of eyes look into hers and pierce her soul. A silent cough from his brother she assumed drew her out of her reverie and she quickly got up and moved looking for her belongings. Luckily his cup of coffee was empty when it had fallen on the ground as she did not want to wash her leather jacket once again.

Blushing furiously, she held her hand out for a handshake and said “Hi, I am Marinette. Nice to meet you”. “Hi, I am Tim. Nice to meet you to.”  
“Did I spill any coffee on your jacket?”  
“No, you didn’t. Did I spill any on yours”, said Marinette waving an empty cup.  
“No. Uhh do you work here?”  
“Permanently then no. I am working with the GCPD temporarily to investigate a serial killer.”  
“So if you guys are done flirting can we probably move on cause as much as I love the sexual tension and drama between you guys I have work to do as well as a babysitting job and by any chance are you Marinette? The girl I was supposed to be partnering with for the redhead girls case?” asked Dick.  
“Yeah I am Marinette. Nice to meet you Detective Grayson.”  
“Wait redhead girls case? Am I the only one a little freaked out right now?”  
“Oh there’s this serial killer who goes around killing girls with red hair because his redhead girlfriend broke up with him”, Marinette said. Tim then observed the bags under her eyes and then the coffee cup ling on the ground and then felt guilty.  
The guilt must have been easily readable as she immediately said “Hey it’s fine. They have coffee out in the main lobby I will get some later.”  
“Young love so beautiful. Looks like we will have another pair of lovers here.” Said Commissioner Gordon smirking lightly.  
Both Tim and Marinette spluttered and blushed furiously trying to deny that comment till Marinette asked if she could see the details of the murder and ran walked out of the room.  
“Good luck wooing that girl Tim” Commissioner Gordon gives him a slight smile and walks out.  
“Oh, he will need all of that and more. Good luck Tim. Don’t drink anymore coffee” said Dick.  
“Shut up or I will kill you Dick.”


	5. Chapter 5

Tim’s POV

Tim was going to sulk the whole day as he was on a mandatory vacation from WE as he ‘overworked’ himself and did not sleep. Honestly, did all the other people not know that sleep was only for the weak and that he could sleep when he was dead. The imbeciles. While he was busy sulking he did not realize that he had run into a beautiful, kindred soul who looked just as coffee addicted and sleep deprived as him.   
“Sooo, what was your opinion of the girl you were staring at”, Dick asked him. He blushed and spluttered before he said, “Shut up, I do not like that girl.”

“I didn’t say you have to like her now did I”, Dick waggled his eyebrows. Tim was just about to punch him before Dick evaded him and dragged him to his office.  
‘That is, it I am so putting itching powder in his uniform today’.  
Unfortunately, he was so deep in thought that he did not realize he had collided into the same girl and fallen down with her on top of him.  
‘Dear gods, her eyes are so blue. Even bluer than Dick’s’.  
‘Shit, shit, shit what am I going to do now. Someone please kill me now.’  
A silent cough from Dick drew him out of his daydreaming. While the usual conversation was exchanged he could not help but notice that she didn’t tell them her last name or the place she came from. Her eyes were calculating but not cold. They were happy and there was also a lot of walls built up. For a professional vigilante those walls were easy to see but to the general public you would just see a happy girl. Damn had she gone through a lot.

‘I hope Barbara doesn’t mind if I kill her father and fiancé because they are dead to me.’, Tim thought to himself. ‘I will myself take a break for the next one week if I get to see this angel in the future. Damn am I whipped’.


	6. Chapter 6

A week had passed by. Things were still the same. There was so much sexual tension between Marinette and Tim, Commissioner Gordon And Dick were both smirking every time  
They both were in the same room, Marinette’s friends and Dick’s colleagues were both giving them knowing smiles.  
At least once every day they were shoved in a random room alone. It was irritating at first but at least they got to know each other. They soon became very good friends even though they both wanted to be more.  
After a few days they had located the serial killer. They both knew that Marinette had to go as her work in Gotham was over. Dick had suggested that they all go to a well known club in Gotham to celebrate.  
\-----  
Marinette’s POV

She was going to kill Chloe and Nino. They knew that she had developed very strong feelings for Tim over the days. She didn’t want to leave but she had to. Life was so bad. At least she could spend a night with him in the club assuming he was interested in her. Chloe gave her such a revealing dress to wear to the club that she was embarrassed. But damn she looked hot and sexy in that dress.

When she entered the club, she took of her jacket and went to the bar and had two shots of tequila to clear her head. Unfortunately, Tim had entered the club at that time and took a shot and damn he looked good. She literally couldn’t help but stare at him. To try and take her mind off him, she moved to the dance floor and danced with Chloe whom Nino was staring at with a dark look in his eyes. Dear gods she wasn’t going to be able to sleep tonight. Nino had come to take Chloe to a secluded corner.  
Suddenly Tim came out of no where and put his hands on her hips and his lips near her ears. His hot breath fell on her neck and she fell a shiver of pleasure run through her whole body.  
“Do you want me to stop?”, he said moving his hands a little close to her butt.  
She managed to say no and continued dancing with him. The club had started becoming crowded so there were a lot of people on the dance floor. It had become hot in there and the small distance between them had been diminished so with her back to his chest. They were in a very intimate position. One she had wanted to come in. She so badly wanted to kiss him, so she went to the bar and drank a few shots which she desperately needed. If anything, she had to blame the shots because she went to Tim and kissed him on the lips while her hands went to his head (‘Damn it was so soft’) and automatically his hands went to her hips.  
“Do you want to take this to my place” asked Tim with such a dark and possessive look in his eye. She had managed to nod a bit before she was whisked to his apartment where they shared a passionate night with each other.

When she woke up in the morning she found herself naked and sore. She thought about the previous night with the very young CEO. She didn’t want to embarrass herself. Wore her dress and ran out of the house. That same night she boarded a flight to Paris where she thought she would be safe and could possibly help her with her heartbreak. Safe from Gotham. Safe from a certain CEO who she had sex with.  
Honestly, she was better off here in Paris with Chloe, Nino, Luka and Kagami giving her pitying looks.

Unfortunately she found herself looking at a positive pregnancy test fourteen days later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette was embarrassed because she thought Tim only slept with her because she was drunk.


	7. chapter 7

Tim’s POV

It had been one year since he had met Marinette. She never left his mind. She felt as if she was his missing piece.  
He tried to search for her everywhere. He had even asked Dick to see if he could try and glean some information about her from Commissioner Gordon, but he couldn’t as it was an invasion in her privacy. He decided to leave the past as his past and move on. He continued to work in WE and if the family noticed that he had become a former husk of himself, they didn’t say anything. He stopped sleeping until someone slipped a sleeping pill in his coffee.  
“Tim, we have to go to Paris. Bruce wants all of us to go on a family vacation.” Steph told him.  
“Hey are you fine?”  
“No, it’s just that I miss her.”  
“You know when I first started dating Cass I doubted every step of our relationship. I mean I thought she deserved someone so much better than me but then I slowly realized that both of us just clicked. If Marinette was like that for you, go get her. Well later after we get back from this ‘family trip’ to Paris.”  
“Why are we going to Paris anyways?”  
“Oh, Selina wants to visit her favorite designer and Bruce wanted to make it as a family vacation. Come on, start packing”  
Tim didn’t say anything, but he got up and went to his room, ready to go to Paris and somehow change his life.  
\------  
Marinette’s POV

Marinette had just managed to touch her head to the pillow when her phone started ringing out loudly.  
‘Whoever decided to call me now will face a horrible death.’  
The caller ID read ‘Buzz’. She immediately knew it was Chloe who was calling her and answered. “Hey Socks. How you doing? Yeah I have Selina Kyle calling me for ‘M related stuff. She says that she is coming to Paris so that means we can finish the Waynes’ order now and we also meet that lying, selfish bastard who forgot to use a condom and got you pregnant. That asshole-”  
“Ok Chlo we get it. Can we move on? Hayden and Parker just managed to start sleeping now and if you don’t want me to get addicted to caffeine once more move on and tell me what I have to do tomorrow.”  
“Well, tomorrow we meet for a spa at my hotel to relax while Manon babysits Ryan and the twins. See you there.”  
Before I could interject saying that I was going to be busy, she cut the phone. Knowing that I had to go to the hotel tomorrow for a spa night. Hey, at least I got to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is Chloe's and Nino's son. Hayden and Parker are twins. They are Tim's and Marinette's. They are dedicated to my brothers. Jagged Stone is Marinette's legal guardian. Socks is a comment that refers to Marinette's kwami. It is a nickname for her superhero persona called as Miss Chaos.  
> Chloe's superhero name is Princess Sting and Nino's is Mr. Shield.


	8. Chapter 8

Tim’s POV We had just boarded the plane to Paris not before being pulled out by airport security for carrying more than the average weight, getting Dick high on sugar, pulling Damian from the pet store three times telling him no you cannot buy all of the pets there and Selina attempting to steal a few necklaces at the Cartier’s store. By the time they finally arrived at Paris, everyone had managed to sleep.  
They were on their way to Le Grand Paris when Selina suddenly said “My designer would probably want us to model for her new line.”  
“What!!!”  
“I don’t want to model I am very shy.”  
“Oooo. Do you think I can model in a feather boa?”  
“Tt. What a waste of my time.”  
“She is a really good designer and I owe her a favor.” Selina admitted sheepishly. “When she told me she wanted a diverse range of models for her new line, I immediately volunteered us for it. It also may be fun. No arguing.”

They had checked in and were using the elevator when suddenly a girl with black hair and the bluebell eyes he vividly remembers comes rushing into the elevator.   
\----  
Marinette’s POV

Today was not her day. She had just wanted to relax today in the spa but her mother like figure Selina had called to say that she had arrived in Le Grand Paris. To greet her before she went to the spa, she had to wake up extra early just to get ready and keep things ready for Manon.

When she finally reached Le Grand Paris just in time to greet Selina and go to the spa she found Tim in the same elevator stuck with her. Her life really couldn’t get any worse.


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette’s POV

“Oh. Hey Selina. Hi Dick. Hello Tim. Nice, to see you in Paris.”  
Tim quickly snapped out of his shock and said, “You live in Paris?!”  
“I do. Umm, why are you here?”  
“Whiskers there you are. You are getting late for our spa appointment. Hey Selina, hope to see you in the studio tomorrow morning at 8 for your photoshoot.”, Chloe saved her from an awkward conversation and the both of them ran away.

[Conversation in the spa]  
“Dear gods. This just proves it. All girls like you fall for nerdish handsome boys. Wow. Now I get where Hayden and Parker get their looks from. Damn.”  
“Hey Nino.”  
Chloe whirled around before hitting her on the arm.  
“You scared me you asshole.”   
“Serves you right when you already have a very doting husband.”  
“Just because I ordered my food doesn’t mean I can’t check out the menu.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Do you think I could take the twins to the Max and Kim’s wedding”?  
“Nope but I think Selina can ask Tim to take you to their wedding as your date”  
Marinette looks at her in horror and says, “You wouldn’t!”  
“Oh honey. Selina is probably convincing Tim to take you to the wedding right now.”  
“Do you think I should tell Tim about Hayden and Parker?”  
“Put yourself in his shoes and think about it. He would want to get to know his children.”  
“They are the Waynes. They would probably deem me as an unfit mother and take away them from me. I can’t let that happen.”  
“If they even think of taking the twins away from you they will be hated by all the people in Paris. Jagged would probably kill them all before they took his grandsons from him and-”  
“- ok I get it. I promise I will tell him tomorrow.”  
“Good. Now let us enjoy our facials.”  
\----  
Tim’s POV  
He turned to Selina and exploded, “YOU KNOW HER!!! I searched for her for 1 year and you didn’t feel the need to tell me you knew her!!!”  
Selina tried to pacify him, “Hey I just found out who she was behind the mask today. When I realized that she was that girl I immediately hatched a plan with her manager to get you guys together.”  
She paused for a moment before saying, “No thank you. Fine, have it your way but for now can we all got to our rooms. Come on everyone to your rooms”  
Everyone had then gone to their rooms to freshen up when Selina came to Tim’s room and said “I got Alfred to put out a suit for you. Tomorrow you are going to escort Mademoiselle Stone to a wedding. Be ready to charm her pants off.”  
“I don’t think she would be ready for me to ‘charm her pants off’. I think she has a husband or a fiancé.”  
“Tim she doesn’t have either one of them and don’t worry you already did it once. You can do it another time.”  
Tim turned to look at Duke and said, “I am going to screw this up right?”  
Duke just shrugged in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after Marinette got herself legally emancipated, Jagged stone would become her legal guardian. Do you think Jagged and Penny should have a son?


	10. Chapter 10

Tim stared at the sign of the church wondering if he got the place’s address right.  
“My friend always dreamt of getting married here.”, Tim whirled around and then saw Marinette dressed in a beautiful with dress with a scarf wrapped around her. “This was his childhood dream you know. Getting married to someone in this same church where his ancestors got married.”  
“Hello Tim. You clean up well.”  
‘She looks beautiful.’, Tim thought to himself and was about to respond when Marinette blushed furiously and told him, “Thank you. Ummmmmmmm, should we go in. I mean we could stay here and stare at the church sign, but the wedding is inside.”  
Suddenly Tim snapped out of his reverie and offered his hand to her like a gentleman and asked her, “So, how are you doing? How is the detective work going?”  
“Oh. I -uh – I am taking a break from detective work for a few years.”  
“Really I thought you loved it.”  
“I do love it but I – uh have to tell you something very important.”  
“MARINETTE!!!!! Over here! Come on the ceremony is about to start”, Alix shouted at them and Marinette got some temporary relief and dragged Tim inside.  
Meanwhile Tim was panicking as he thought that Marinette has a secret husband or fiancé. If that was the case he was definitely moving to Alaska to make sure she never saw his face again and his embarrassment would die down.   
Marinette knew she was eventually was going to have to tell Tim that they had twins, but she thought that she could choose when to tell him. The choice went flying out of the window when Nino recognized him and tried to tackle Tim to the floor. Chloe in all of her planning and plotting forgot to tell the rest that Tim didn’t know she was pregnant and did not leave her alone to deal with the pregnancy. So, in middle of the wedding there were three people who tried to choke Tim for supposedly ‘leaving her alone to deal with the pregnancy.’. Luckily Uncle Jagged was not there or he would be trying to kill Tim with his guitar.  
Giving everyone the famous Miss Chaos glare she helped Tim up and proceeded to berate everyone. A very pregnant Kagami was holding a katana ready to kill him. Luckily, Luka managed to take it from her and calmed her down but gave Tim a very deadly glare.  
“Everyone sit down in your seats and no killing. We will discuss this after the wedding.”   
“Wow, everyone here sure is very protective of you.”  
“They definitely are.” ‘Because they thought you left me pregnant alone. I hope day goes well.’  
Marinette gave Chloe a murderous glare and to her credit she just gave her a sheepish look.  
‘Explain this to everyone.’, I mouthed to her.  
‘I will’ and proceeded to explain it to them.  
After saying her congratulation to Kim and Max she rushed out of the church dragging Tim with her and took him to her apartment.  
“Where are you dragging me?”  
“You’ll see”, was the only response he got back.  
When they were in the elevator Marinette gathered her courage and blurted, “We have kids.”


	11. Chapter 11

Tim was shocked and could only stare at her. His mouth was like a fish’s mouth.  
“What do you mean by ‘We have kids’? Wait did I even hear that right? Do you mean you have kids with someone else or-”?  
Marinette saved him from embarrassing himself and said, “After our night together, I was pregnant.” She paused for some time to see if his expression changed and continued “We have twins. Uhhhhhh- two boys. Their names are-”  
The elevator dinged as it had reached her apartment and they were met by a crying toddler, a protective looking toddler and an exhausted girl who appeared to be babysitting the twins.  
‘Shit. The protective looking toddler who looked ready to murder the whole world for his twin had the same color of eyes like his. Why is he glaring at me?’  
Marinette immediately rushed over to the crying toddler and attempted to pacify him. He then slowly stopped bawling and turned his intelligent, bluebell eyes to him (just like his mother’s) to him and seemed to be trying to remember him.  
He was shaken out of his reverie by a girl who told Marinette that the baby had tripped and fallen and had started crying.  
While he was listening to them talking, he had not noticed the other twin crawl towards him, plop on the ground and proceed to glare at him.  
He stood their frozen unsure of what to do when Marinette rescued him by taking the toddler and motioning him inside.  
The babysitter had helped her by cleaning the place and then went home.  
“Tim meet our children, Hayden and Parker.”  
Apparently, the boy who was crying was Parker and the other one was Hayden when suddenly Parker and Hayden started talking.  
“Mama, who that? Who that?”  
Marinette looked unsure of what to call him when he decided to intervene by saying, “Hi. I am your dad, Tim.”


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette gave a sigh of relief when Tim had introduced himself as their father. She was so close to crying with joy.  
She was suddenly interrupted by Hayden who gave Tim a scowl and a glare as if to make him feel inferior. At that point she knew she had to interject before it went too far.  
“Hayden stop glaring at him.”  
He just ignored her as he continued to glare at Tim ready to murder him while Parker crawled up to him and held his hands out.  
“What does he want me to do?”, Tim hissed at her her with some urgency in his voice.  
“He wants you to hold him. See, like this”, and she proceeded to show him by holding Parker. Tim copied her actions and held Parker. There was a soft look in his eyes when he picked him up. Parker then hugged him and said “Dada. Dada”  
“How about we go inside and wrap this up”, Marinette said motioning to a very sleepy Parker who looked like he was going to fall asleep on Tim.   
Manon looked very happy when she realised that Marinette had found her children’s’ father.  
“Hey, thank you so much for looking after them. Were they good to you?”   
“OH. MY. GOD. You did not tell me that their father was Tim Drake Wayne. I now know where the twins get their looks from.”  
Marinette felt herself blush and then said “We will talk about this later and stop referring to them as hot.”  
“The twins or your baby daddy.”  
“All of them.”  
“Gothcha your back sis. Go get your man.”, And with that she left.  
When she entered her apartment she found Tim hugging Parker while trying to make peace with Hayden who looked very close to biting him.  
“Hey. Sorry about that and give Parker to me if you want to go.”  
“No. The twins will get to know me. I want to be a part of their life.”


	13. Chapter 13

“So... Do you want to help me get them in bed? You know so that you can get to know them better. No that you should feel obliged to do that I was just suggesting it. Don’t take me seriously.”. Damn she thought she got rid of that stuttering years ago.  
“I would love to, but I don’t know how to do it.”  
“Think of it as a joint mission between the both of us. You can change their clothes and I can change their diapers.”  
Tim didn’t know how he felt about the fact that the size of the clothes of their collar were smaller than their heads. He then realised that he had to stretch the collars and remove the clothes. He felt himself gagging when he realised that the diapers smelt so bad. He even considered using it as a weapon against Joker. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the twins ask for a story. For the millionth time he looked at Marinette for an answer.   
As if she was reading his mind she said, “Her is a book the twins love to read at night. Make some funny noises and baby talk them.”  
“They love it, trust me”, She said it while looking at the disbelief in his eyes.  
Turns out Marinette was right as always as the twins had laughed with him and he even managed to crack a smile out of Hayden.  
When he was tucking both of them in their beds, he melted in a puddle when he was graced with a smile filled with love by Parker. He kissed him softly on the forehead and proceeded to tuck Hayden when he bit him. He had more than hundred curse words built up in his mind that he would not release if he did not want to be on the receiving end of Marinette’s anger.  
After his son released his arm, he took a baby wipe on the stand nearby and wiped the blood running from his wound.  
He then moved to the living room where he saw Marinette holding a glossy photo book.  
“Is-is that-”  
“Yeah. I made a copy for you if I ever ran into you.”  
Tim took a book and flipped through the pages. He saw photos of the twins when they were 1 year old and copies of Marinette’s sonogram.  
He was overwhelmed when he realised that he had missed so much of their life and was wondering how he could make up for it.  
“Marinette I am so sorry-”  
“If anyone should be sorry it should be me, I kept this from you.”  
“Bye Marinette.”  
“Bye.”


	14. Chapter 14

Marinette closed the door with a sigh after Tim left.   
‘There’s a fifty percent chance he doesn’t want anything to do with the kids or he wants to be there in their lives. Why does my life suck?’, She thought despairingly while she called Chloe.  
“Sup Buzz.”  
“Hey Socks.”  
“So, did you explain it to them? How he didn’t leave me and that I just didn’t tell him that I was pregnant?”  
“Yeah, I did but everyone wants to interrogate him. You are so lucky, I managed to stop Kagami from transforming and chasing Tim and killing him.”   
“Get the team in order Chlo. This is all your fault.”  
“I know, I will. So why did you call me?”  
“I told Tim about Hayden and Parker. He took it well I think.”  
“How exactly did he take it and not the adjectives, the full story?”  
“Oh you know the usual. His jaw dropped down, processing the information I just unloaded on him and then he proceeded to get the twins to bed and he left after apologising.” She paced in the room not believing her luck.  
“Apologising for what?”  
“I don’t know. I cut him in the middle of the sentence. I didn’t want to know what he was going to tell me.”, After a pause she said “I am never going to see him ever again am I ?” She mentally prepared herself for the future while she leant on the wall.  
“Well, if he isn’t there in their life you have us. Don’t worry about it? Did you ask Tikki or Plagg for advice? I know you want them to rest but they also wanted to be there for everything in your life. I am pretty sure they would want to be there for you.”  
“Right, will wake them up and hey are you coming for the celebration?”  
“Yeah. What about you?”  
“Yup”  
“See you there and wake Tikki and Plagg up.”  
“Gotcha. Bye Buzz.”  
“Bye Socks.”  
Marinette sighed before moving to her coffee table where the miracle box was hidden. She moved her finger along the yin and yang symbol before opening the hidden compartment and pulling the ring and the earrings out and wearing them.  
There was a blinding flash of light before she was able to see a beaming Tikki and a sulky Plagg.  
“Marinette! What has happened? Oh, you look so healthy.”  
“Yeah, yeah you look good kitten. Now, more importantly where is my camembert?”  
“Always a pleasure to see you Tikki and Plagg.”, Marinette quipped sarcastically before she told them about her situation.  
“Oh Marinette! Give him a chance and if he doesn’t want to be in their life let Plagg cataclysm him and if you want I can-”, Tikki was interrupted by a ringing phone. The caller ID read ‘Manon’.  
‘Oh no. Please tell me she isn’t cancelling. I have enough on my plate already.’  
“Hey Manon.”  
“Hey Marinette. I cannot come tomorrow to babysit the twins. I have a terrible stomach ache.”, Looking as bad as she sounded, Marinette sighed before saying “It’s fine Manon. I’ll take care of them.”  
She apologised a thousand times before she cut the call.  
Marinette felt like tearing her hair apart before giving Plagg an angry look and saying “Why do black cat always have the worst luck?”  
‘I should call Chloe and tell her that I won’t be coming.’  
“Marinette there is someone else you haven’t considered.”, Tikki added helpfully before Plagg interjected and said “This might completely want to stay out of their life.”  
“Plagg!” ,Tikki scolded him.  
“Sugar cube, you can’t completely deny the fact that he might also want nothing to do with them after he manages them.”  
“Well Plagg may also not be wrong..”, Tikki said and at least looked sheepish.  
“My only option and last chance. Ok Tikki, give me some luck. I am going to do this. ”Marinette said before picking up her phone and calling Tim.


	15. Chapter 15

Tim was going to throw himself into paperwork when Dick suddenly threw open his door and exclaimed “Timmy, how was your date?”  
“Dick leave me alone.”, His voice muffled.  
“No, I want to know how your date went.”, Tim suddenly felt the bed sink when he realised Dick was on the bed.  
Dick then realised he was bleeding and said, “Oh. My. God. Is that blood on your hand? Who bit you?”  
“My son did.”  
“Your son? You know what, wait till I clean up this. This situation is already weird.” And he went to get a first aid cut.  
“Thank you Dick.”  
“So, will you tell me about your son which I never knew about till today?”  
“I have two.”  
“Two bite marks? Where is the other one?”  
“Two sons.”  
Tim then heard the clattering and was about to get up when Dick pushed him down and asked, “Wait, twins?”  
“Yeah. Their names are Hayden and Parker. Dick stop hyperventilating.”  
“I just found out that I have nephews. What else did you expect me to do?”  
Tim was interrupted by his phone ringing. His caller ID read Marinette. (When did I type her number in my phone?). He immediately internally panicked thinking that something must have happened to the twins.

He was met with a “Hi Tim.”  
“Hey Marinette. Is everything fine?”  
“Tim I need a favour and it’s okay if you say no, I will not judge.”  
“Sure. How can I help you?”  
“The twins’ babysitter is ill and I have an appointment tomorrow that I can’t miss. Would you mind babysitting them?”  
Dick mouthed an angry “I will myself kill you if you say no.”  
Tim had never been so scared of his brother till now and quickly said, “Sure. Now or tomorrow?”  
“Tomorrow and oh my god, it’s 11 in the night. I am so sorry if woke you up.”  
“No, I don’t even sleep until I necessarily have to.”  
“Same, some people just don’t understand how much work I have to do and that sleep is for the weak. Addicted to coffee?”  
“Yeah. More than I should be.”  
“I can make you my special concoction of coffee that is guaranteed to keep you awake for two to three days.”  
“I would love that.”  
“Kay. Now go to sleep.”  
“Ok ma’am”  
And she hung up. And Dick started squealing.  
“Yes, yes, yes. I get to meet my nephews and nieces. Oooo. What colour do they like? What is their favourite food? What is….”  
“Dick, you’ll get to know tomorrow. Calm down.”  
“I can’t wait for tomorrow!!!”  
“Even I can’t”, Tim thought to himself

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: How to be a dad 101 by rosesgonerogue.
> 
> This is my first fanfic so please give me feedback to improve.


End file.
